The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend
by Aelita Stones1
Summary: Aelita is Evil, Xana is Helping, and there is something strange going on. (Story dropped for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lyoko, only the OC Mary.**

**Episode 1: Aelita enemy, Xana Ally?**

"ATTACK!" Aelita yelled at some pink blocks, and they follow the order.

"JEREMIE! WE NEED A LITTLE HELP!" Ulrich yelled at the sky.

"I know, I know, I can't do a thing!" Jeremie yelled back.

"But I can." Said a figure that looks like William, minis the sword. William was standing next to him; he was about 2 or 3 meters taller. The taller William pulled up an interface, and then some blocks appeared, "FIRE AT THE PINK BLOCKS!" he yelled, and they did.

"XANA!" Aelita yelled from top of her pink manta.

"yes." The figure, apparently Xana said. And his blocks were finishing Aelita's.

"Come on." Aelita muttered to herself, and she pulled up an interface, and Megatanks appeared, looking no different than Xana's, but when they opened, the symbols where that of Aelita's (that's but with an "A" instead of the dot) "FIRE!" the newly created Megatanks did as ordered, quickly destroying Xana's Blocks.

"Alright, I will play your little game." He said, summoning Megatanks of his own. "FIRE!" they opened and did as told, but Aelita's Megatanks closed, and were only pushed back into a rock, when it was safe, they opened and fired, the same thing happening with Xana's Megatanks.

The Lyoko Warriors were behind a rock, watching the battle.

"Hurry! Mary! Get to the tower!" Ulrich said urgently to a pink haired girl that looks like Aelita did before Xana Destroyed the core.

"OK," she said, then ran for the tower, getting in safely.

"Oh well," Aelita said, feeling Mary enter the tower, "not like it was super important, see ya later Xana, Warriors," and with that, she, and all of her monsters, disappear.

Mary gets to the second platform and puts her hand on the interface

MARY

CODE  
>LYOKO<p>

She walks out and she and the Warriors talk to Xana.

"Why did you help us?" Ulrich asked.

"Ever hear the phrase, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" He asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said, "but that doesn't explain why you helped us."

"Aelita is a bigger threat to me than you are, and I need help."

"Help us get Aelita back." Jeremie said.

"I will." Xana replied.

"Then it's a deal." Jeremie said.

"WHAT!" all the warriors said, surprised that Jeremie trusts Xana that easily.

"OK, go back and I will keep an eye out." Xana said.

"Ok…" Ulrich said, not completely trusting Xana yet.

Jeremie brings them in and they all go back to Kadic.

**The next day at lunch**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the?" Jeremie said, getting his laptop out, and seeing a video chat with Xana. "What Xana?"

"We have problem."

"What?"

"Aelita is taking over my replicas!"

"WHAT!" Everyone said when they heard this.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A new video chat window pops up, With Aelita in it.

"Hello Jeremie." She said

"What do you want?" Xana said bitterly, Look towards the other chat window on the laptop.

"I want to tell you guys what I'm up to." She replied.

"What are you up to?" everyone asked her.

"Someone foolishly sent a message to someone over an unsecure network, and unencrypted, and it said the sender want the receiver to spy on you guys and report back, but, the from and to addresses were encrypted from some reason, I am trying to locate the future spy, and tell you who it is." she answered.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Xana asked.

"Not really." She replied. A soft beep can be heard in the background "looks like I have enough power to locate the spy. See ya later." And with that, the window closes.

Everyone looks at each other, wondering if she told the trust.


	2. Episode 2: The new Enemy

**I do not own anything, other than Mary and Haylee**

**Updated: March 28, 2015 Somethings have been changed from the original copy uploaded on March 8, 2013.**

**Episode 2: The New Enemy**

**In a dark, bare room**

A man about in his 20's was talking to a teen with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing black leggings and a simple white shirt. "So that's your mission." The man said, as he finished explaining the girl's mission briefing.

"I got it, sir." The girl told the man.

"Good luck, Agent Rose." The man told the girl, known as Agent Rose.

"Thank you sir." And with that she walked out of the room, and goes to a garage, where a normal looking car is waiting, she gets in and the driver goes to Paris.

**Somewhere in Paris**

"We have arrived, Rose." The driver said, as he stopped in front of the Gates of Kadic.

"Good," she said, getting out of the car, and going to the principal's office, where she gets her dorm and classes.

**Somewhere on the campus**

"Hey," Agent Rose said as she walked up to the Warriors, having already put her stuff in her room. "I am Haylee, who are you?" it sounds like she is really wondering.

"I am Mary," Mary said.

"I'm Yumi," Yumi said.

"Jeremie."

"Odd."

"Ulrich."

"Nice to meet you all," Haylee said, looking kind and innocent.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the?" Jeremie asks taking out his laptop, and seeing an activated tower. "Great," A laser flies by Haylee's head, missing her by a millimeter.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" she yelled. Everyone sees a pink Tarantula.

"Great, she sent a Tarantula." Odd said.

"A wha?" Haylee asked, confused.

"Never mind," Jeremie said.

The Tarantula fires more lasers at Haylee, but she runs towards it, dodging every laser. When she gets to the monster, hits the eye, really not knowing if it would work, which it does. "Cool."

All the warriors run to the factor, as Haylee follows.

**At the factory bridge**

"Oh great, she sent guards to guard the way in," Odd said, annoyed.

Haylee gets out of the sewers and attacks the monsters before they have time to react, she hits the eye on their chest, and they are destroyed, "cool."

The other Warriors run in, and get to the control room, and then scanner room, but Haylee is held up by 10 more guards.

Jeremie sends his friends and there 'Taxis'.

**Lyoko's forest**

The group is racing across the sector, heading north towards the tower.

**Tower**

"Hello, Warriors," Aelita says, the Leader Guard on a Manta next to her, and 30 guards below them.

"Hello, how are you?" Odd asked jokingly.

The Warriors attack and the guards attack back in self-defense, but they're not holding up very well.

The Leader Guard sighs, "Do we have to do everything every time?"

"I think so," Aelita replied, ready to attack.

The last of the guards are destroyed, Aelita and her Leader Guard jump off the Mantas and land on their feet, Aelita with an Energy field ready, the Leader Guard with it's Laser gun ready. The warriors attack the two, except Mary, who is trying to sneak around them to the tower. Lasers, energy fields, Lazar Arrows, and fans fly all around the air, a few stray shots from both sides almost hitting Mary.

Mary gets into the tower, and Aelita doesn't really care, so she and her Leader Guard both go back to her Replica.

"Tower deactivated," Mary says as she deactivates the tower.

"Return to the past, NOW!" Jeremie says as he does a return.

**After the return**

"Hey," Haylee said again "I am Haylee, who are you?" But this time, there was a hint that she already knew who they were.


End file.
